


Unfinished Reveal That I Don't Remember Writing

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, F/M, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, No Beta, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, We Die Like Men, he sucks ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: I don't remember writing this or what I wrote but it's unfinished.





	Unfinished Reveal That I Don't Remember Writing

Adrien frowns beneath the mask, glancing over at Ladybug, who stands tall and proud. With the looming threat of Hawkmoth deminished for the moment being, he knows that things may or may not be better, that their lives may or may not grow to be something they can change. He had stopped asking for her identity just a few months in, ignoring the starstruck bit of his life in order to focus on what  _ really _ mattered, which was actually who he really was under the mask. Her words ran deep through his head, constant reminders that they were different beneath the mask. 

 

“So, Chaton,” the girl speaks with a wide smile, turning towards him. He’s thankful for the blanket of the night, covering his expression from the girl he admired so. “Are you ready to find out who I am?” 

 

He purses his lips, nodding with a quiet, _ mhm. _ He hesitates, though, watching as she surges forward to stand in front of him. The school year was soon to end and he wasn’t sure if he’d see her much ore after that. He scoops her hands up in his own, surpressing the frown to kiss her knuckles. 

 

“You don’t seem that happy about this,” she idly comments, a brow raised and smile gone. 

 

He shakes his head, sighing as the tail flicks behind him. Adrien runs a hand through his hair. “No, no, I’m ready to tell you.” 

 

She fumbles with his hands for a moment before repeating, “But are you  _ happy _ about this, Kitty?” 

 

Chat Noir swallows down the lump in his throat. He was ready, yes, but his nerves chewed on every bit of his stomach, curling over any control he held over himself. “I’m… I’m  _ ready _ to tell you, Milady, and I’m ready for you to know…” 

 

_ “But,” _ she muses after a moment, skeptical of his words. 

 

_ “But,” _ he copies, “I’m much different underneath the mask.” 

 

“How different, Kitty,” she asks, slow and gentle. Ladybug keeps her hand wrapped in his as she sits on the side of the building, one surrounded by abandonded buildings just like the one they perch atop of. She knows he prefers to be away from the loud city of Paris and in the open when he can. There was an underlying story behind that, but she had never asked. She had her suspisions, though. 

 

“What do you know about me behind the mask,” he asks, slowly slipping down beside her. 

 

Ladybug hums, slowly running her thumb over his knuckles. She didn’t even notice she was doing it, but it was still happening, all the same. It was…  _ calming. _ “Well… I know that you have lots of issues with your parents, as well as generally just all of your family in general.” The heroine runs her free hand through her hair. She had let it down some time during the fight, just after Chat had snatched up the peacock miraculous. 

 

He scoffs. “You’d be super surprised after tonight.” 

 

She gives a halfhearted smirk. “What? Do they support the Agreste fashion line?” 

 

“You’d be surprised,” he mumbles with a sad sigh. “Now, what else, Milady?” 

 

She thinks it out for a moment more. “You’re in your last year of schooling. You have an assistant and someone who’s sort of a like a bodyguard that you said both parent you more than your own parents.” She thinks for a moment more, sighing softly. “My mind is drawing ablank right now, Chat.” 

 

“Okay,” the other supplies. “After this… You’re probably going to change how you think of me.” 

 

She shakes her head. “Of course I won’t, Chat. Who do you think I am?” 

 

He smiles. “So, if I were Chloe, you’d still think of me the exact same?” 

 

She purses her lips. Ladybug is slow to answer, “I’d be a bit concerned, but I think I would still like you the same.” 

 

“What if I were Adrienne Agreste,” he asks, still looking at her quizzically. 

 

She glances at the other, brows furrowed, questioning the other. “I’m not exactly sure. Since we’re about to reveal our identities to each other… I guess that I trust you enough to tell you. She’s in my class. Honestly, I’ve had a crush on her since the first day we had class together.” She smiles at the sky, though, the stars seemingly captured in her eyes. 

 

Chat Noir can’t help but wheeze out a laugh, tears gathering in his eyes. 

 

“What,” she asks, jerking towards the other with a harsh glare. Her cheeks flush bright red. “What’s wrong with that,” she yells. She pulls her hand away to push on his shoulder. “Chat!” 

 

“Plagg, claws in,” he calls, not caring as his tranformation drops. Tears collect in his eyes, falling down his cheeks. He can’t even help it. The entire day had been a mess. 

 

How was a teenager supposed to feel after realizing his father was a villain that had almost killed him countless times? How was he supposed to feel at knowing his only motherly figure was also an assisted villain that took the same course as his mother? How was Adrien supposed to feel at knowing his entire world was ripped out from underneath his feet within one harsh, painful instant? 

 

Ladybug stands beside him. He’s not sure when she stood up, but he knew his laughing had subsided into tears, the salty things dribbling down to plop on the ground so many feet below. Plagg only presses a cheek to his, wiping the tears. “Hey, kid, cheer up. At least you know she liked you back at some point.” 

 

He wipes his face, nodding to the kwami. He brings his hands up to hold the other, a gentle smile befalling Adriens’ lips. “Hey, Plagg,” he mumbles. 

 

“Kitten,” the kwami greets back with his own smile. 

 

“We did it, you know.” 

 

“Hawkmoth is gone and you both kicked ass. Yeah. i know, Adrien, I know.” 

 

“He--” 

 

“We’re not going to talk about that now,” Plagg yelps, shoving a paw over the others’ lips. “We’re focusing on something else tonight, okay? We’ll focus on all that stuff tomorrow.” 

 

Adrien obediently nods, holding the kwami close to him. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Ladybug chirps from behind him, backed away from where the other sat. You’re--” 

 

Adrien stands up, a hand offered towards her, Plagg held in the other. “Adrien Agreste,  _ son _ of a bitch. My mother is dead, father is and mother figure are both villains that we’ve been fighting for years, and my bodyguard is the last parental figure I have in my life aside from my best friends’ parents, who actually don’t mind calling me the name and pronouns I prefer.” 

 

Ladybug shuffles away, eyes wide. She looks shocked. She maybe even looks  _ horrified, _ Adrien isn’t sure. She mumbles, “That means that I-- I didn’t-- I friend zoned my crush for  _ years.” _

 

He shrugs, smiling passively. “And I believed that I could trust those close to me. We’ve both made mistakes. Now, do you mind if I can see who you are, or?...” 

 

“Tikki, spots off,” she calls before she has a chance to realize what she’s doing. 

 

Adriens’ smile just grows. “The love of my life is  _ The _ Marinette,” he muses to his kwami. “This is great news.” 


End file.
